


Mac and Dennis Go Clothes Shopping

by kinkyhux



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mac in a Crop Top, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyhux/pseuds/kinkyhux
Summary: Mac, with the encouragement of Dennis, wants to buy a crop top. Now that he's out of the closet for good, he wants to break the boundaries he's created for himself. And Dennis thinks it's hot, so...why not? His body, his clothes, his business.





	Mac and Dennis Go Clothes Shopping

Mac found a comfortable spot in an alcove of Forever 21. It was stupid of him, really. He made it this far, he couldn’t back out now. Dennis was in H&M buying $80 worth of underwear and socks, which in light of their financial situation was baffling. Mac just wanted something...different.

“Hi! Can I help you, sir?” The man who approached him looked nervous, and Mac tensed reflexively.

“No,” Mac said flatly. “Do I look like I need help?”

“Well, you’ve been standing here for a while. A customer asked me to make sure you were alright.”

Mac stepped away from the rack of Hawaiian shirts and cleared his throat. “Uh, actually. I’m trying to find one of those… cropped tops? For my girl--” Mac stopped himself, seeing Dennis enter the store and make eye contact. “For me. It’s for me.”

The man smiled again and pointed to a wall tucked away in a corner, which was labelled  _ Unisex Clothing. _ “The crop tops and shorts there are made to fit masculine and feminine bodies, but I always look at the women’s clothing anyway; they might have something you like the look of more. And who cares, right? Your body, your clothes, your business.” Mac nodded. “Let me know if you need anything else, fitting room is in the back!” He bounced away, swinging a key chain around his finger.   


Dennis was at his side then, narrowing his eyes. “Find them?”

“Yep.”

The unisex ones were what he’d been looking for. He pulled down a black, sheer “Pec-Piece” with a patch on the front that said, “BABY” in bold, white lettering. The tag insisted that it would emphasize a large chest, male or female, and that it was reinforced despite its lightness. But the tag also said $15, so he put it back.

“Mac, what the hell are you doing?” Dennis whispered, a hand reaching out to grip his waist. “If you don’t buy that, I will never suck your dick again.”

Mac took it back, and Dennis grabbed it from him. “I’ll hold onto this.”

“Why don’t you just pick out the stuff?"   


Dennis shook his head. “Oh, Mac. I don’t want to force you into something that doesn’t make you feel sexy. What’s the point, then? Just don’t worry about the price.”

Mac nodded, and willed his heart to stop racing. “Let’s try the… the women’s stuff.”

Dennis’ eyes widened, but he smiled and followed him close. “Holy shit, Mac, look at these!” He held up what looked like a normal sweater, but it was cut off. Black cotton with stripes on the arms. It was modest, but appealing. Mac inspected it and Dennis smiled at him.

A half hour passed, and Mac found himself in the fitting room with a pink, ruffled mess on. Dennis shook his head, and helped him out of it. Then he held up the BABY top, a mischievous grin reflected back to him in the mirror. He ran a hand up and down Mac’s chest, stomach, fingers ghosting over every inch of his torso. Mac’s neck and face were searing, his dick hard, and he knew Dennis wasn’t going to give him any relief until he put it on.

They’d grabbed two different sizes, and the smaller one stuck to his skin, but the bigger one was perfect. He finished adjusting the hem against his ribs and got to look at himself for two seconds before Dennis had his back to the wall. Mac kissed his lips, and after a few minutes of fumbling he made his way down slowly. Dennis groaned loudly as Mac bit into his neck, startling him. “Gotta be quiet.” 

“Wanna stop?” Dennis asked breathlessly, unbuttoning Mac’s pants with a definitive pop and then dropping his hands at his sides. After a tense moment, his voice went low and his expression molten and so, so good and he said, “Baby?” and Mac got the goddamn chills.

“The door is a curtain, Dennis,” Mac ground out despite himself, pushing their hips together by grabbing Dennis’ ass. Touching him sent trails of fire down his spine, pleasure clouding his head. Everything with him was so new, so frantic. He didn’t want to lose this, to let what they had pass him by.

And then Dennis was shoving a hand down his pants, just putting pressure on his dick, and he could scream because Dennis took it away to toy with his nipples through the shirt. Mac pressed their mouths together, a hand pushing up Dennis’ t-shirt.

He moaned, and Dennis laughed.

“What?” Mac asked as he put his hands over the ones roaming down slowly on his abdomen.

Dennis looked at him with heat in his eyes and said, “Now  _ that _ was really fucking loud, Mac. You have no control.”

Mac frowned. “I have plenty of control,” he insisted, and this time he moved away. “See? We’re done here. Now, I’m gonna change, and then we’ll buy these and leave.”

It pained him, but the disappointment and anger on Dennis’ face was well worth waiting a little longer. Mac reached to take off the crop top, but Dennis forced him into the wall again, shoving his leg between Mac’s and grinding into him, teeth bared against his neck. He traced his thumb around Mac’s nipple and Mac’s breathing grew erratic. He whispered Dennis’ name over and over until he could feel Dennis start to shake with the need to finish.

“Gonna come in your pants, baby boy?” Dennis said, pressing his tongue against the hard, sensitive nipple under his thumb. “Gonna make a mess, like you always do? ‘Cause you can’t help yourself?”

“Shit, Den… Fuck!”

“When we get home, will you be able to fuck me? God, I can’t wait for you to dress up for me, put on a little show. Let me know what I’ve got.” He sucked in a breath and whimpered as Mac tugged his hair, their hips moving in tandem to make sickeningly good friction between them. “And then you’ll give me your hard cock like we didn’t just…” Desperation filled his voice, “Yeah? Yeah? Yeah!” 

Mac held his breath, and came with his vision fading briefly, his hands settling on the curve of Dennis’ ass, gathering as much pressure as he could. Dennis was stepping away a few minutes later, seeming more or less put together. “Did you?" 

“No, of course not. Ruin perfectly good underwear? No way.”

Mac wiped away sweat from his forehead. “You just bought a bunch of underwear!”

Dennis grinned and tugged lightly at the crop top. “Maybe you ought to slip this under your shirt,” he whispered, ripping off the tag. Mac shook his head and tried to take it off. “Come on, sweetheart.”

He gave in, and shuffled from the changing room feeling sticky and satisfied. Dennis’ hand stayed sturdy at his back, running a finger along the edge of the shirt underneath.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! Thank you!


End file.
